Alucard cleanses the US
by urpie
Summary: Alucard is sent to the US to clear out a small vampire issue, however something much, much worse is coming.
1. Chapter 1

Alucard was submersed in darkness. A horrible darkness so bare without light or matter not even he, the prince of darkness could not see into his kingdom. where was he? He remembered trying to get to sleep and he had never dreamed since Bruce Willis told him about his own gun.

Something came forth from the darkness, it was a vision. A fragment of thing to come so powerful it ripples in time. Hellsing would get involved, it would also mean a strong foe. there were figures that he could not see, however the could make out one figure, a dress much like the one that his Seras wore, At that moment the sprang up into the waking world. He needed to see if Seras was OK. "Seras" he called out to her using his mind, his voice was as always; deep, heavy with alot of power and wisdom. "Y-yes master?" Seras replied sleepily, as it was the middle of the day. He smiled she was his vampric daughter, there was a farther-daughter connection that ran deeper than the normal master- servant relationship. "its ok Seras go back to sleep" he said in a re-assuring way as try not to make Sreas think that she could be in any trouble. "um, ok" she said kind of unsure what to make of this. Alucard walked out of his room, and into the office of the woman he called master. He walked in, and Integra was sleeping. "dear god, woman. someone may think your one of us" He giggled by barely auiable. "Alucard. I worked the entire night again, why didn't you tell me when you got back." she said with a voice so full of rich authority, it made Alucard a bit unhappy that he was not given such a commanding presence, people did what he wanted out of fear.  
"master i have some seen something in my dreams" Alucard came out wanting to come out with it as soon as possible, so he could lose control.

"Alucard. you have had many dreams, and so have i. but we need to push these aside and focus on something that matters." she put a folder on the table, as the folder hit the table pictures came out, two on them. "two main targets, however they are multiplying fast" she said with a voice filled of sadness and annoyance at the incompetence of the world she was sworn to protect. "master" Alucard stopped her thoughts "all i need is orders" he felt wrong as if he had just stepped in on something horrible. she gave a long breath out at the disrespect of her servant "Alucard, search and destory!" she woke the mansion. The new butler, Afraid, the now ex-SAS who wanted something better than the best, also Seras who thought someone was being attacked rushed into the room who a rifle in her hands and red eyes blazing like red orbs of evil, until she saw her master "Master!" she shouted whih earned her his attention. The new butler was next but walked by as soon as he saw it was nothing. then five SAS troops ran in almost pushing Saras and almost put some bullets into ALUCARD not that it would have done much good "whats wrong mam" Integra looked anoyed at the SAS, they may be the best but they were fools.  
"that's sir, to you fool" the SAS trooper feeling embarrassed stood down and Integra flicked them away.

Saras picked up the folder and said "when are we going"  
"tomorrow" she said "at nine AM"  
Saras who was now looking at the clock in horror, however it was hard to tell this due to the color of her eyes. "Sir that's 8 hours from now, i'll never pack in time!"  
Integra interjected and said "I had Alfred pack yesterday, you'll be fine" Saras nodded and went back to her room and Alucard melted through the floor.

The next day Alucard and Saras were on the plane getting ready to take off "Saras?" Alucard said full of thought but this face was unreadable due to his hat covering most if not all of his face, the only thing that could be seen was his glowing eyes seemingly filled and almost overflowing with hate. "yes master" she smiles as she always enjoyed talking to her master and not taking orders. "I've noticed that you no longer sleep in the night, tell me why" Saras felt sad as she could not easily convince her master that she was doing in for a good reason. "I-I like the new butler" She could now see a new part of Alucard, his huge teeth inside his massive mouth. "oh, the the bliss of being young"  
there was a small noise and then a voice "hello i'm Neil and i'll be your pilot for today, we're off to Washington DC and have a nice trip"

Once they arrived it was dark, and Alucard was asleep for most of the trip and he was already a creature of the night jet-lag was not much of an issue and since it was day time in England Saras was was bothered ether. Once off the plane that had held them like a cage Alucard started giggling like a mad man, but it seemed like was already there most of the time. "what happening master?" he had to take sometime to stop giggling and he turned around to her in his full out fit and said "two of them are here i can feel them" he then entered an extreme calm and said "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems to level. Approval of situation C recognized; commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." Saras noted that his hair was much longer than it used to be. She knew that the lower his restriction was the longer his hair was, why was that? she wondered, what purpose could it contain.

In that same moment Alucard leaped up into the air and started to... fly? No this was much closer to gliding and using his jumps like a propeller. Saras always had an idea of where her master was so finding him was not an issue, the issue was that it was going to take ALL day.

after a day of walking Saras found a dark dingy motel where she could feel her masters presence the strongest, she could also smell... death. "dear god. if he's killed every one Integras gonna burst her lungs screaming at him" she joked to herself. Then walked into the main room were you would go to rent a room and Alucard was in the darkest corner "master?" she almost whispered in fear of what her master could have done. "police girl. The freaks have killed everyone in this motel. we're gonna kill them, but before that we're gonna bleed them of everything they know." he grew a sadistic ear-to-ear grin, and then stood up. he walked to the 4th room and kicked in the door at that same time he pulled out his casull 454. and his jackal. He saw two people a vampire and a woman getting her blood drank. he fired two shots his jackal BOOMED and hit the woman in the head, the force of the shot eviscerating the head, the shot from his 454. was at the vampire, he didn't care however he noticed it was a male. The second BOOM (not as loud as the first) was aimed at the mans leg and hit true exploding and making his scream in total pain. Alucard walked in as if in a park, while Saras stormed the room gun waving left and right, kicking in the bathroom door and shouting "clear!" however she did not make it so loud as to escape the room. "this is not a movie, police girl. i can tell" Saras felt annoyed and whispered to herself "asshole" then she felt something alien in her mind, how could she not know what it was, she had grown to worship it. Her master was sending her a message using his mind "i can hear you, i am a vampire after all." she wanted to shoot him, but that would mean a death sentence. The screaming from the man had quietened down to the point when the man was just sobbing on the floor "sorry to interrupt the meal, but i have some things to ask you and you will tell me every thing" Alucard spoke, the man stopped crying. "or at least, your blood will" Alucard opened his mouth to an insane size, like a snake, and swallowed the man whole. there were sickening crunch's and gulps and then Alucards face became grim. "the price people pay to be like us, too bad he was just a useless piece of shit, soon he's gonna be my shit" Saras started throwing up in the bathroom and the sounds that her master makes while he eats. "the evening is still young. We must think like our foes, most Vampires come out at night. The sun is setting, and i miss the English air"_  
_

Alucard and saras were walking down the streets of the small American town trying to attract as little attention as possible. "master?" Saras broke the silence with her voice that apparently annoyed Alucard when she talked to much, but he hid things well. "what is it" he calmly said.  
"well, master i was thinking, isn't is strange that there is no one on the streets, and no cars?"  
"it's a slow town." Alucard said "or maybe, just maybe, there is something sinister is afoot" a grin came to his face when he said that.

Alucard and Saras was walking down a street in the somewhat small town, when they heard a voice coming from one of the local villagers whisper to them. "hey, come here you two." the two vampires took slow steps towards the man until they were two paces away from the man. he was a white aged man about 40 and he was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and genes, Saras guessed that he was exercising due to his smell, or at least she hoped so. "come in, your not from around here are you?" the man asked but he probably already knew the answer. Alucard did not answer as he walked into the main room of the house and sat in the main room, in a chair that looked like a small throne rather than something that belonged in a house, owned by some lonely man. Long seconds passed, and Saras decided to be the social one. "no, we are from England" the old mans eyebrow was raised as he closed the door and led her to the same room as Alucard. Saras sat on a sofa next to Alucard and the man pulled up a chair from behind them. Saras looked around the room, it was a normal sized room a sofa next to the small throne, both looking out at a window. the blinds were shut and underneath the window there was a TV. behind the couch there was a dinner table that could fit three people. there was no door to the kitchen, there were different rooms but there was nothing separating them. the man pulled the chair next to the TV so he was looking right at them. "England huh? we don't get any one like you hear." the man spoke as if he was trying to remember the last time he saw a Brit. "why did you call us into this place?" Alucard asked with a voice that could not be left unanswered.  
"this place is cursed, people go missing at night and when people try to get away they become one of... them. in one way or another" Alucard ginned, him and Saras knew that this was going to be a long job at best "can you tell me what happens" Saras asked trying to act ignorant to the situation.  
"well the... me- no, the demons come at night and people get killed. when people try to escape they get possessed and start killing. this place is a holding pen... and you people just walked into it."  
"we are here to end the killings" Alucard stated, confidence in his voice, a confidence that could never die. the man looked up in part wonder, part happiness it became obvious that he had issues with the 'demons'. "really? how? why? who are you people?" he never gave them a chance to answer. and they were all spoken as if he were a kid on Christmas day. Saras knew she couldn't blow her cover, so she decided to make a new one. "we are secret investigators sent by the British government to take on investigations the US investigators will not. we are from MI5." Alucard smiled at how inventive his servant can be. he would have just killed him and got on with the mission. "let me help you. The man said with a voice that held no regrets on the issue. my wife and daughter were killed by them. some people say-" the man started to sob "some say that they have seen my little girl killing with the demons" Saras knew the pain of loss, she lost her family to some sick fuck that raped dead body's, and in one night all her friends were killed and made to turn against her. the man got up. "i am ex-CIA, i have kept some things from my service and a few extras from fighting the demons. "you fought these creatures?" Alucard and Saras got up to hear the story. it was easy for a skilled person to kill vampires but at the amount that this person claimed, it would be hard to slay 2 without first being ripped to ribbons. "before they died my wive stabbed one with a steel knife nothing happened, and then thew a spoon at them. a silver spoon, it burned its skin, and silver ware seems to have a burning effect of the demons" they came to a cabinet that held an M1014 shotgun, and lots of ammo. "i have custom flechette rounds. made from my old silver wear." Alucard smiled his smile, his evil grin.

they stepped out into the darkness at 9 pm. Alucard had his twin guns gripped nicely in his hands, Saras had her harkonen in her hands and the man had his M1014. "i never got your names" he said.  
Saras replied "my name is Saras, he's Alucard."  
"i'm john" he said as the first vampires and zombies come flooding in. Saras and Alucard wasted no time, Alucard shot up into the fray and Saras found a vantage point where her harkonen would cause havoc. John ran at the zombies firing off shots trying to settle his score with the creatures who killed his family. bang! blood came like a fountain from the dead, as it was a shot gun it had the chance of hitting others and the fact it was sliver meant they really felt it. Alucard met the first vampire by hitting it in the face with his pistol tearing its face off, and having it turn to dust, some zombies died with it as they do not survive the death of the leader. Alucard turned his gun around and felt the presence that was of something nether human nor vampire or otherwise. He ignored it, he was enjoying a fight. 3 vampire stared at him with gold eyes and glared back at them with a hateful red, and they made the first move. they charged and tore at him one took off his arm the other two took off chucks of his flesh. Alucard fell to the floor and then got back up they all looked confused then his arm reattached it self. "my turn" he commented and fired 2 shots from his castall and one form his jackal. his jackal shot disintegrated ones head and the casall shots blew a hole in the the size of a dustbin in the vampires. they wouldn't survive.

Zombies were marching in a seemingly rank and file order. John found his M1014 to be really effective and Saras was ripping apart zombies with explosive rounds. a god almighty boom from her gun, and a ball of fire burned its way towards the group of zombies then another boom and there were blood and brains everywhere. The ones that were not dead were moving at an snails pace. John was more than enough to take those out. they had been fighting for 2 hours. Alucard had grown bored of zombies and just watched Saras and John tear through zombies like a massive meat grinder. then they stopped. A cold wind come over the land, and Alucard smiled as a deep voice made itself known "so, you are the people who are killing my followers and burning away at the land." this made Alucard giggle a little, "yes we are. Now come and fight, i've grown bored of fakes and lames" Saras and John reloaded as if they knew death it self were coming to collect them.

suddenly the world become a few shades darker and skeletons with bat wings grew from nothing out of the ground. and a best of fire that was many times taller than any building appeared and said "go my creatures, kill in my name!" Alucard knew Saras and John would handle the skeletons, so he would take on the hell beast. "Level one..." as Saras and Johns guns were blazing Alucard charged head on into the fire demon. Alucard was consumed by the flame jaws of the fire demon, while Saras and John killed the skeletons, they were not to different from zombies as if you shot the head the whole thing came crashing down. However there was one thing that were different the limbs such as arms and feet came off without trouble and the bat wing were used to shield each other of even with a shotgun it could only count as one shot one kill.

Alucard was swimming in fire, he felt his body being destroyed and remade. if only fire could hurt him. the noticed the flame became hotter as the flames became blue, and then he spotted it the demons 'heart' however you could only call it a heart in the most simple sense of the word. While it was true the demon lived in this world using it, it had much more in common with a remote control. it could not harm, kill or affect the demon in any real way. just that there were less of it. it would annoy it and probably act the same way as a child would if you had destroyed it's favorite toy. One of the demon dog that Alucard owned inside of his came out from his back, it also had the issue of having its body destroyed and rebuilt over and over again. but it reached the target something that looked like a flame and tasted of wood. at that time the demon became smaller and smaller until nothing remained except a black hole where the demon was with Alucard in the middle of it all. the thought that he should find Saras then walked to that direction, putting his thought in motion.

As soon and the fire demon died all of the skeletons did so too. Saras as glad it had ended. "yo John, where are you?" the said. no one answered "John?" still no one she turned to find john... dead. She was saddened at the dead of what was a helpful asset and what could be a good comrade and possibly a friend. She ran too his body and started to cry. "J-John. why. WHY DID YOU DIE!?" she screamed to the sky, as she did take a liking too him, similarly to the one she felt with the french captain. She was crying for a full minute when she heard alucard's voice. " When people die they become trash, there's no reason to mourn trash." Saras felt Alucard's words hit him like a thousand knifes. Sure Alucard was not human, but still. Could he really feel so little? she tryed to slow down the flow of her tears until it hit a full stop. "H-How coul- Could you say something like that. You BASTARD!" she turned to face him and stood up, looking at her master the same way one would look at a bug. "we cannot finish our mission if we cry about ever singe casualty that occurred, we must carry on." He placed his hand on her shoulder "come let us take revenge on the dead and free this town of the slavery it has endured." his voice was smoothing and managed to get Saras in a perfect mood for shedding blood.  
"W-We should get going before the sun comes out, before the sun comes up and our powers weaken." as she said that see could see the first morning ray of sunshine. even if it hurt her, she still loved to see the sun rise and the sun set. "yes, perhaps she should." Alucard answered looking at the ray of light. "we should head back to the motel. since theirs nothing be the dead there, we should fit in fine." a weak smile came to Saras' face.  
"i bet you're dead serious huh?" she said trying to lighten the mood.  
"you know it" Alucard said in a relaxing tone. With no hope of a happier mood, they set off in silence. Saras knew that sometimes saying nothing was more damaging to her mind, than saying something. But what could what could she possibly say?

While they were walking they decided, or at least Saras did, to take a short cut through some woods. about a quarter of the way through she heard Alucard speak to her through their mind link. "SARAS!" she froze "somethings moving along with us, stalking us. its not undead, but i'm not quite sure if its a normal person" she changed her pose to one of a normal stand and looked around, she couldn't see anyone. but now that it has been mentioned there was this god awful smell of an unwashed body and a smell that always made her sick since the day she first saw what it did to people. she smelled booze. she sent another message via their minds. "what are we gonna go, master?" she could feel a grin grow upon his face. one of the grins that was that of a mad mans, and as the first syllable hit her mind. "I will sit this one out. you fight it." Saras pulled out her regular Anti-Midian rifle and pointed it to a particular area where the smell of booze was strongest. She fired, her gun and 13.7mm shells flew towards the direction of the stink and it annihilated most of the trees in the way. "come out and i promise i won't kill you." she winked at Alucard and he grinned back and put one hand into his pocket.  
"you bitch. YOU FUCKING BITCH I'LL KILL YOU" By the use of words she thought it was Jan valentine comeback from the dead... again. But this was the voice of a teenager. As soon as this was thought a young boy wearing jeans and a hooded jumper, jumped out at her with two knifes and gave a very poor slash at her belly which was easy enough to block with her gun. "just who are you?" a mad giggle came from him, it gave no horror like the ones Alucard gave, this one was just mad. "Ha, well your just a busty little slut. my birth name is Jeff. but nowadays people call me Jeff the killer!" He jumped at Saras, wildly slashing his knife around. she kicked him back and Jeff hit a tree, and shot at him, but the shot went high and missed him by a millimeter. "that's nothing, and your dead." The next shot did not miss, and blew his brains apart. Then Saras noticed something odd, he did not turn to dust. When most freaks died they turned to dust, he did not; he was human. she started to feel a bit more dead inside. they continued there was inside and they fell asleep for the day, they were both light sleepers and Saras rigged the place up to make a ton of noise if anyone came in. The next night Vengeance would be paid in full as Saras blood ran cold for her enemy's. Her heart was colder than the harsh English snow. (when it snows in England the whole of the UK shuts down)

*Hello i'm the writer, i would like to ask you to send me a message on what you would like to see in the following chapters, i refer to creepypastas, slenderman, the skin walker, its so hard to choose, but if the audience chooses it won't be an issue.


	2. Chapter 2

_alucard was shooting. Into a blackened void he did not know what he was shooting at, all he saw was the flashes of his guns. then he ran out of ammo and did not have anything else to shoot. so he placed his guns away and charged toward his opponent, then he tried to punch his opponent and another hand met his. This mattered not, he pulled out his trump card. regeneration, then it did matter. His opponent had the same skill. then he saw the face, Alucard was fighting Alucard; himself darkness trying to be darker than darkness. was this possible? then the other Alucard brought out something he kept hidden, and stabbed it in to Alucard, then he felt something strange and unpleasant. Pain, he felt pain and fell the the floor. it hit his heart, and he slowly turned to ash._

Alucard woke with startled by his 'dream' if it could be called that. got up off the bed in the motel that they killed the first two vampires in. He looked out the window and saw that it was sun set, so he decided to wake up Saras. He walked around to the other side of the Bed and started to shake Saras, she moved a little and he stopped. she got up fully and said "yes master?" in her innocent voice, like that of an angel... inside the body of a nightmare.  
"Saras the sun is setting" he stated in his usual voice and without emotion. "we should find the vampires... nest" he said nearly disguised by the mere mention of these creatures. they were all vampires, but Alucard was closer to a demon-god, than anything else. "yes master." said replayed "if i remember correctly, the zombies and vampires came from the forest near the town. it should be opposite the one we used to get here."  
"and the one where we killed Jeff the fake" Alucard added. Saras could feel he skin craw as she felt a rather large grin on his face appear. she wondered if it were plastered on his pace at times.

They left the motel room and Saras kept a mental note of where it was. she may need t remember where it was. On the way it got darker and as it got darker Saras felt her powers grow and return. Saras wondered if Alucard felt the same, did his powers rise and fall with the comming of darkness and the fall of light? or was he so powerful that it did not matter to him? There was so many questions she wanted to ask him, but asking a vampire to what end his or her powers were, was like asking a woman her age... Don't.

they reached the start of the forest that the Vampires the day before came from, and it was nearly time to fight again. Saras could tell by the weight of the ammo box, that she used half of her ammo the night before. She would have to get a line to Integra soon. they walked into the forest together and Alucard said to Saras "Police girl, we are hunting in the woods. to gather the highest amount of game we must split up, like the hunters in England." Game Saras thought. That's all Alucard thought this to be, some sort of game where he will never lose. Like a game of Chess where the the king cannot be seen but its still there. He was the king among the dead pieces of his chess game. Saras took her rife and reared off the the left and Alucard stayed of his track.

After an hour the both sensed something, they both remained within 100 meters within each other this way they could help each other if they got in trouble. However in there case Alucard could help Saras and she could steal some of his kills. Saras decided to get to a higher vantage point by climbing a tree. she looked down the iron sights and saw more zombies however there were different from the ones that they killed the night before, these zombies were armed guns of all shapes and sizes. However they mostly consisted of small arms nothing that should be an issue, unless they were using silver that would slow down Alucard and hurt her, bad. "Master!" she called "can you see if they are using silver?!" Alucard Smiled and looked at her.  
"Why would you like to join the fray?" She had to admit she did miss the chaos of CQC, but this was not the time to let go. She lined up a shot, fired and hit a zombie square in the head. They is was rinse and repeat. Alucard took out his Castall .454 and fired at a neck, the zombie was decapitated. Blood when Everywhere and a head was rolling off to god knows where. But they still came, and they had to keep killing.

Alucard fired two more shots and two more heads turned into a million pieces and the zombies simply walked over their dead comrades, crushing bone and flesh in to the ground. Saras fired off rounds all hitting their mark, all awakening the demon inside her even more. It was a massive battle, two red eyed demons vs Orange eyed flesh eating maggots. At this rate the battle was largely in favor of the vampires.

Alucard was continually hit, normal rounds but he wasn't going to tell Saras about it unless he thought she was going be be more reckless than he was. If she stopped caring about her life, there would be no human weapon worse that her. Then he saw 'it' a storm of blood, guts and bone flying around, like a speed boat atop of a sea of blood. Then he just knew what it was, Saras had run out of ammo and is now running rampant. This would be over soon. Alucard saw Vampires coming to back up their cannon fodder, however, Alucard thought that they were acting as if they really cared. like someone would care about these things. seven billion people on earth and a few hundred zombies is going to change it. fools.

He brought his jackal up and aimed, then fired. a thunderous crack of lightning exploding across the filed of battle and hit one in the head. Alucard smiled at the hit, then started to grin, when he saw Saras fly on wings of blood. Saras punched one in the face and it's head came clean off.


End file.
